Filtration is the separation of one or more particles from a fluid, including gases and liquids. A wide range of filtration processes are used in various residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Depending on the particular application, a filtration process may use one or more filter media to capture or otherwise remove particulates, impurities, chemical compounds, or the like. For example, the provision of water with sufficient purity and quality is important for many residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Water filtration may, for example, use activated carbon as a filter media. Water filtration by activated carbon may involve passing a water stream through a bed of activated carbon filter media. The activated carbon may remove from the water various particulates, impurities, chemical compounds, or the like, which affect the purity or quality. In this way, activated carbon filtration may improve water safety, taste, odor, appearance, or the like.